


Love Julie

by yeahboiislay



Series: The little letter gonna have to go a long, long way [4]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bobby and Trevor are two different people, Multi, No beta we go eat bad hot dogs and then cry for 25 years, he/they Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahboiislay/pseuds/yeahboiislay
Summary: Julie Molina wrote letters to Luke Patterson. With a little help, Luke finally got the letters.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Ray Molina, Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie Peters, Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina's Mother/Ray Molina, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: The little letter gonna have to go a long, long way [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046233
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Love Julie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyhuntcr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhuntcr/gifts).



“WHAT THE FUCK!” Luke exclaimed as Reggie slammed the brakes, the van drifting to the side of the road. Alex let out a groan, before turning to rest his head on Bobby’s shoulder. “Reg, Babe?” Bobby asked sleepily as Luke waved the stack of letters around in the air. “Is this a joke to you guys?” Luke asked in a harsh tone as Bobby stuck his index finger into his mouth then into Luke’s ear. “Just read the fucking letters dipshit,” Bobby said before settling back down beside Alex, falling asleep within the blink of an eye. Reggie smiled at his boyfriend and then turned to face Luke with a soft smile on his face, “we wouldn’t joke with you about Julie. Read the letters, Luke.”

Luke opened the first letter and began to read it, still not convinced that his Julie wrote them.

Opening the letter again, Luke cleared his throat and began to read the letter, longing to be back with the Molina’s growing in his chest. Luke closed their eyes for a second, reliving all the times he would get punted by balls that Carlos or Nick would be hitting. Flynn’s giggle as she played him the newest remix of Julie’s voice echoed in their ears. Luke continued reading Julie’s letter, eyes rolling ever so slightly as he figured out the location of his favourite flannel. A small smile danced on Luke’s lips as he read that even Carrie missed him. They both seemed as if they were at each other’s throats, but in fact, the friendly competition motivated them both. The mention of their ‘uncle’ Trevor and his band, Moonrise Plumb made Luke’s finger’s itch. They reached into their pocket and put a CD labelled as  **_Luke’s driving tunes_ ** into the stereo. Trevors smooth voice serenaded the van passengers as Luke read on about how Julie was trying out for the music program. A wide smile adorned Luke’s face as he tucked the letter away into the plastic bag they kept them in.

Pausing before they opened the second letter, Luke turned to face Reggie, “Reg-” he asked slowly, “if I have Julie’s letters, she has mine doesn’t she?” From the backseat, Luke heard Alex and Bobby mutter “yes” before returning to sleep. Silence fell in the van as Reggie switched the radio off. Luke groaned, head in hands, “so you’re telling me that the girl I’m in love with but haven’t talked to in a year, has the letters where I go and proclaim my love for her multiple times? Oh, God.” Luke opened the second letter, praying that Julie would never read his proclamations. The news of their four friends' admission into the school’s prestigious music program alongside Carlos making the baseball team made Luke pump his fist in the air. They began to nibble on the neckline of their shirt, spitting it out after reading how Julie compared him to a puppy. “I am not a puppy,” they said to no one in particular while they opened the third letter. Reggie chuckled to himself but said nothing.

Luke’s mouth formed an ‘O’ as they read about how Carrie and Nick had started dating. It wasn’t a shock for him, the two did have a sort of chemistry. It was, in Luke’s eyes, inevitable for them to begin dating. A small part of him was glad that it was Carrie and not Julie that he was dating. No matter how hard he tried to be happy for Julie and her little crush, Luke couldn’t help wishing that he was in Nick’s place. At the mention of Julie and Flynn’s little idea, Luke imagined the two of them in the Molina’s Kitchen, both their hands gripping the oven handle, cheeky smiles on their faces and a badly concocted plan on their minds. Sure Luke had gained four more people to write music with, but nobody could quite catch their eye as Julie could.

Luke skim-read the first few lines of Julie’s next letter before shaking their head in confusion, “didn’t your cousin move from Sacramento like a month after I moved?” he asked as Reggie pulled over to swap driving duties with Bobby. After kissing his boyfriend and settling in next to Alex who had just woken up, Reggie let out a yawn and answered Luke. “Yeah, he’s Julie’s friend and helped me swap your letters with hers.” Bobby started the car as Luke reminisced about the ‘Flynn Test’ and how she had made him jump through both metaphorical and physical hoops before they had truly become friends. They read the rest of the letter quickly and folded it back up, tapping it against his leg. 

“Hey guys?” they asked, “just wondering but do you think like you’d be friends with Julie?” Alex let out a snort as a half-asleep Reggie nodded vigorously. Bobby patted Luke’s forearm and sighed, “Lukey-pukey, you’re my brother and I’d walk backwards through a really humid room for you and anyone you call a friend. Plus I think you might have noticed that we are lacking a bit in the whole friendship department. This time last year, I was simping over Reg from afar, Alex was still single as fuck and moping about how single he was -  _ don’t even try and fight it Lexy-poo _ \- and Reg had avoided Alex and I like the fucking plague after I accidentally poured a monster energy drink all over his chemistry work. Conrad was still doing the weirdest shit, but like I do miss him. If she’d have us we’d gladly be friends, heck if her parents need more children, I’ll volunteer to become her annoying, rhythmic guitarist older brother, and I can bet that Alex and Reg would join me. Actually, Reg shouldn’t because then we’d be brothers and that's nasty.” 

Alex and Luke laughed at Bobby’s outburst as Luke picked up the next letter, “Ray and Rose were always welcoming. Julie and Carlos are the same.” Luke read Julie’s words, grateful that even though he wasn’t with her in person, she had so many people who cared for her. A thought sped through their mind that made them laugh, “how many friends of mine are actually straight?” Shaking their head, Luke read on; only pausing to let out an angry shout, “Conrad stole our phones, we didn’t lose them.” Alex groaned as Bobby shook his head. Luke hadn’t had the chance to meet Conrad but knew of his ‘talents’. Luke felt a pang of worry when he heard about Rose’s cough, but didn’t give it much thought. Reading the last paragraph, Luke turned to face Alex in the backseat, “hey ‘Lex? How did I react when you came out to me?” Alex gave Luke a tired look, “you told me you were chill with me liking guys and then made three dick jokes and then asked me to kiss you so you could go through your gay panic.” Bobby snickered as Alex leaned forward and plugged his phone into the stereo, muttering about “how Luke still lived in the ’90s.” 

Watermelon Sugar by Harry Styles began to play as Luke opened the next letter. A sticker fell onto his lap and he picked it up, automatically recognising Flynn’s art style. Luke peeled the sticky backing off it and slammed his hand down on the van’s dashboard. They read the first three chapters, excited that Julie and Flynn were making music together. The song finished and Alex leaned over to put another one on, but was smacked by an over-excited Luke, “shit, sorry Alex but can you put  _ I got the music by double trouble _ on?” Alex rolled his eyes, but searched for Double Trouble’s song, “The duo of two girls?” Alex asked as Luke nodded enthusiastically. The song started and Luke leaned back in his seat, basking in Julie’s voice while reading about how Rose was to visit the hospital. Alex nodded along, enjoying the catchy beat as Bobby drummed his fingers against the steering wheel as Flynn began her rap verse. The song ended and Bobby spoke up, “damn they were amazing, are there any more songs?” Alex shook his head as Bobby let out a disappointed groan. Luke let out a sigh before combing his hair back, “well boys, you just heard Julie Molina’s wrecking ball of a voice and Flynn Danvers epic rapping skills.” Alex’s eyes widened as Bobby made a face of shock, “holy shit you weren’t exaggerating huh” Alex said as a Dirty Candi song began to play. Luke nodded towards the speaker, “-and Carrie Wilson is the same Carrie that chewed a whole pack of bright pink bubble gum only to stick it in my hair in fifth grade.” Alex threw his hands up in the air, exclaiming if there was anyone Luke didn’t grow up with. Luke shot Alex a cheeky smile, “Julie’s father is the concert photographer Ray Molina, her mother is Rose from Rose and the Petal Pushers and Flynn’s mother is Valentina Danvers, drummer for the Petal Pushers. Carrie’s dad, my uncle Trevor? Yeah, he’s Trevor Wilson, rhythmic guitarist for Moonrise Plumb.” Bobby stared at Luke, who ignored him in favour of reading Flynn’s letter. Their heart fluttered as Flynn called them her brother.

They pulled out a second sticker that Flynn made, sticking it to the cover of their songbook with a huge smile on their face before opening the next letter. Luke’s heart sank as they read the first line, they muttered _ no _ to themselves. While they fought with their mother, Julie was losing hers. He quickly read Julie’s letter, tears springing to his eyes as he heard how long Rose had left. Luke rubbed at his eyes and turned to Bobby, “Bobbert, what’s the chance of surviving Stage Four Lung Cancer?” Bobby stared out onto the road for a while, “Lukey, only 19 per cent of stage four patients live more than a year. Is everything okay?” The van grew silent, only Reggie’s light snores echoed around the four of them. Luke shook their head and continued reading how the Molina family and friends were coping with terrible news. At the mention of Rose looking for Luke, tears escaped their eyes and flowed freely down their cheeks. Julie was scared and so were they. 

With shaking hands, they opened the next letter. Luke broke down in sobs as they read about Rose’s demise. “Stop the van-” they choked out, “STOP THE VAN!” Bobby pulled over and Luke threw the van door open, gasping for air as they lay curled on the ground, head down, their sobs louder than before. Alex slid out and engulfed Luke in a tight bear hug, Bobby picked up the discarded letters and gasped, shaking his head. Bobby looked at Reggie who had just woken up with sad eyes. Reggie understood what his boyfriend was trying to say and the two of them joined the hug, sheltering Luke from the eyes of others and support through the pain. Alex was the first one to break away from the hug, placing a light kiss on Luke’s shoulder, Bobby and Reggie did the same. Luke had fallen asleep, so Bobby picked them up. Reggie pulled a blanket out of his backpack and rested Luke’s head in his lap. Bobby drove on.

Luke opened his puffy eyes, only to see Reggie’s face looking down at him with a sad expression. Alex passed a water bottle from the front seat and Luke propped himself up, drinking half the bottle in quick gulps. Alex held the stack of unopened letters in his hands and coughed softly, “Hey Luke you’ve been asleep four about two hours. I’ve got the rest of the letters. Do you think you want to read them?” Luke shook his head, “Can you read them please?” Alex cleared his throat before opening the next envelope, he read out Flynn’s letter in a soft manner, only paying to allow Bobby to scream “ _ it’s Sunset Curve! _ ” in response to Flynn calling their band Sunset Swerve. A lump formed in Luke’s throat, but they swallowed their emotions and gestured for Alex to continue. Bobby pulled up to the side of the road and swapped places with Alex.

“Con wrote this letter!” Bobby said, shock lacing his voice while he read the first paragraph. Reggie sat up interested as Bobby read out how Carrie was talking about how students who don’t participate in classes don’t deserve their seats. Luke shook their head in confusion, his Carrie would never say stuff like this. ‘How much has changed?’ he wondered to himself. Bobby stifled a laugh as he read the last words, “did Con just call me a slut?” Luke said aloud as they scratched their head. Bobby nodded and moved on to the next letter, all their moods slightly becoming lighter.

Bobby read the first few lines before slamming his hand down on the van’s dashboard in anger, “They kicked Julie out of the Music Program?” Reggie asked in disbelief as Bobby continued. Luke shook their head, “I’m glad that Carrie and Nick came out, but Carrie why did you go against Julie? You grew up together! We all grew up together.” Reggie patted Luke’s back as Bobby read on, anger lacing his voice. “How can Julie still be so kind to the girl who had a hand in getting her kicked out of the music program?” Luke shrugged sadly and waved for Bobby to read the next letter. “It’s from Carrie,” Bobby said with a quip hanging off his tongue, he turned to look back at Luke. Reggie shot him a look and Bobby turned back, reading the short letter. Luke shook their head in sadness. The last time he saw Carrie, she would fight anyone who discredited Julie and now she was the one begging Luke for forgiveness. “I forgive you” they sighed as familiar sights came into view outside the van.

“Hey, it’s my turn to drive,” Luke said, stretching. Alex caught Reggie’s eye in the back view mirror and parked the van. Reggie made a quick dash, swapping places with Alex as Luke threw his hands up in the air “Come on! I don’t drive that bad!” Everyone turned to stare at him with a pointed look in all their eyes. Luke fell back pouting as Bobby read the first three paragraphs before bursting out in laughter. “Well that was unexpected,” Luke said shaking his head, trying to get the image of Ray and Trevor kissing out of his head. Bobby rolled his eyes and turned back to reading before pausing abruptly, a squeak slipping past his lips, “Uh Lukey, I think you should read the rest yourself.” Luke plucked the letters out of Bobby’s hand and read Julie’s proclamation of love. They looked up at their friends, who except for Alex who was driving all sat patiently waiting to find out what was written. Luke’s hands shook as a huge grin grew on his face. He buried his head in his hands for a while before springing up, shouting “IT WASN’T ONE-SIDED!” The four of them let out shouts of joy as they neared the beach where Luke would spend hot summer days.

Luke ripped open the next letter with a newfound burst of energy, his heart fell slightly as he saw how short the letter was, but the euphoria of knowing Julie loved him didn’t dim away. As they read about how the Wilson’s moved in with the Molina’s, Luke couldn’t help feel more excited to be back in L.A. They couldn’t imagine not leaving anymore, because if they didn’t, Sunset Curve and the brotherhood that came with it would never have been formed. “Flynn’s dating Carrie? Uh, I would have never guessed.” Luke muttered to themself as they held Julie’s final letter in their hands.

Luke slapped the letter against his leg as they entered an extremely familiar residential area. Luke spotted Flynn’s house, her bedroom light turned off. Luke took a deep breath and opened it carefully, reading how Conrad told Julie about Sunset Curve and their once-in-a-lifetime concert at the Orpheum. The knowledge of Julie not playing music and being too scared to go inside the studio they both loved hurt them. How could the girl with the voice of an angel give up music? Luke read the last paragraph, trying not to imagine how Julie’s soft lips would feel against his. They tried not to imagine her arms snaking themselves against their neck, and trying not to imagine her looking up at him through her beautiful eyelashes. 

Luke watched the Molina home pass by his eyes, the studio light open, calling him like a homing beacon, beckoning them to come inside. “You guys go ahead. I know the way back to Con’s place. He’s renting my old house.” Luke grabbed the stack of letters and got out of the van, his friends, his brothers looking at him with a knowing look in their eyes. Luke shot them a grateful smile and a quick salute before jogging up to the main door and knocking on it lightly. The door opened slowly as Luke’s heart lept into his throat.

“Luke?” Ray asked, sleep still in his eyes. Behind him, Trevor stumbled up as Luke scratched the back of their neck and tried to keep their voice level. “Sorry Mr Molina for waking you up, I saw the studio light on and assume that you were awake.” Trevor shuffled, engulfing Ray and Luke in a tight hug looking towards the studio, a smile growing as rested his head on Luke’s head. Luke pulled away from Trevor and Ray, tears streaming down all their faces. “Is it okay if I could go see Julie? I mean if she isn’t sleeping.” Ray patted Luke’s shoulder, “of course Mijo, I’m sure she’s awake. It’s funny that you’ve seemed to forget that I prefer you to call me Ray. Mr Molina makes me old.” Flashing the two older men a toothy smile, Luke lept through the front door and ran up the stairs. Trevor placed a light kiss on Ray’s cheek as they both walked down the path to the studio. “He does realise that Julie’s inside the studio,” Trevor said as Ray gave him a deadpan look, “I’ll take that as a no then,” Trevor said as he pulled the garage doors open to reveal all three of their children inside. Carrie and Carlos bundled up inside blankets and Julie sat at the piano.

Luke knocked on the familiar bedroom door, his hands shaking as the door opened slowly. A thousand different words ran through Luke’s mind as he blurted out “ _ I love you _ ” to the figure that stood in front of him. The door opened wider to reveal Nick standing in the doorway, shirtless and half asleep. Nick scratched his head and grumbled, “I got a boyfriend Luke, you’re a little too late.” before slowly closing the bedroom door. Luke stood frozen to the spot as the door swung open again, Nick standing wide-eyed before him. “Luke? Fucking hell! Is that you?” Luke nodded as Nick threw himself forward, causing both of them to fall on the floor. Luke groaned and wedged their hand between his and Nick’s body, accidentally scraping their nail against Nick’s bare chest. Nick rolled off Luke, clutching his right nipple with a look of disbelief on his face. “You dickhead! You scratched my nipple! How am I going to feed my babies?” A groan came from inside the room as a grumpy, black-haired teen, Reggie’s cousin Conrad, grabbed Nick by the legs, dragging him back inside muttering, “you can’t breastfeed children, Nicky-poo. You have the wrong type of boobs.” The little confusion on Luke’s mind intensified as they watched Nick be dragged from view, boredom on his face instead of fear. “Julie’s downstairs!” Nick hollered as Luke turned on his heel and sprinted down the stairs; to his past, his future, _ his Julie _ .

Luke paused in the doorway of the studio as the sun rose, basking everything in golden light. Julie’s letters were still in their hand as they finally saw her. She sat on the piano stool, Trevor and Ray hugging her as Carlos clung to Carrie on the sofa. Julie broke away from her parents and turned to look at Luke, completely bathed in golden light, as if she herself was the source of it. Her hands flew up to her face as she uttered Luke’s name in disbelief. Their name in her throat sounded like an angel’s chorus to Luke. They looked at each other for what felt like an eternity before Julie’s eyes rolled back into her head and she fell limp into her father’s arms. Luke crossed the distance between them and the piano in a few quick strides, one word on their lips.

_ “Julie!” _

**Author's Note:**

> come chat with me on tumblr!


End file.
